familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Caroline Ritter (1846-1876)
Caroline Ritter (1846-1876) appears to have been a mistress to Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1836-1921) and had five children with him. (b. 1846; Paris, France - d. January 3, 1876; Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA). Name variations *Caroline Ritter *Carolyn Ritter *Carrie Ritter Marriage She married Charles F. Lindauer (1840) around 1865, most likely in Manhattan. He may be the same person as Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1836-1921). Children *George Lindauer (1867-?). He also appears in the 1880 United States Census as a child of John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888). *Charlotte Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Lottie Lindauer. Lottie Lindauer may be the "Lottie Landus" buried in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn in the Arthur Oscar Moritz Lindauer and Ann Augusta Kershaw grave site. She also appears in the 1880 Census as a daughter of John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888). Her death certificate was in the New York archive. Cause of death was shock following appendicitis operation. *Clara Louise Lindauer (1871-?). Born February 06, 1871. She appears in the World War I draft registration as the brother of John Edwin Lindauer (1874-?). *Oscar Arthur Lindauer (1872-1948). He also appears in the 1880 Census as a child of John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888) *Edwin Charles Lindauer (1874-?). He also appears in the 1880 Census as a child of John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888). He appears to be the same person as John Edwin Lindauer (1874-?). Others There is a John Edwin Lindauer (1874-?) who was institutionalized in the Hudson County Insane Asylum in Secaucus, New Jersey under the name "John Edwin Lindauer" born 1874 with sister "Clara Lindauer". He may be a twin of Edwin Charles Lindauer (1874-?), or this may be a synonym for him. he appears to have died before 1920. Death She died on January 3, 1876 in Manhattan, New York City, New York. In the 1880 United States Census her children are living with John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888). There is a Caroline Ritter that died on January 3, 1876 in Manhattan that is the correct age. Memories about Caroline Ritter *Natalie Jean Lindauer (1910-1996) said that Caroline Ritter was a family member, and she thought that she was the woman that emigrated from France that married the Lindauer in her family. Ann Richardson had Natalie sketch out a family tree before she died and she listed Caroline as her grandmother. Unanswered questions Why do these children appear in the 1880 United States Census as children of John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888)? Did Caroline Ritter (1846-1876) die and John adopt his brother's children from a second wife? In the 1870 census John doesn't have any children listed. John, along with his sister Eloise, is living with his brother Charles' family. John must have raised the children after Caroline died. Tasks Find her marriage certificate if it exists, it may list her husband's parents. It appears that she never married, she died under her maiden name. Images Image:1870 census Lindauer Ritter.jpg|1870 with Charles Lindauer born in 1840 in Pennsylvania with Caroline Ritter File:1880 census Lindauer-JohnJacob.jpg|1880 census with John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888) raising Caroline's children File:Lindauer-JohnJacob 1880 10004801 110295511481.jpg|1880 census with John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888) raising Caroline's children (crop) external links *Caroline Ritter (1846-1876) at Findagrave Category:Ritter (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles